


A hug

by Olivera



Category: eva - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivera/pseuds/Olivera





	A hug

//胡乱写字=p

“是真嗣要求的话，”白发的男子喷薄在他耳边的气息很烫，“怎么样都可以。”  
是在这片星空下的话，怎么样都可以。  
他是沉在沉默的夜海上，白色衬衫浮游在海面，所以身边荡起微微发亮的，蓝紫色的涟漪。他是在辽远的海上仰躺，两臂为对方自由地舒展，也许下一刻，手指轻轻一揿，推开大地，就远去了。那双眼睛还闪烁着的笑意，是从底下一颗充满智慧的、热烈赤诚的心脏中迸出的白色火星，微末点点。  
“薰君，眼睛里有星星……”真嗣躺在对方的身下，呆呆看着自己的手抚在对方的脸颊上，然后逃也似地缩回来。  
“是真的吗？”  
真嗣闻言，不知不觉地睁大着眼，视野里的红点逐渐扩大。隐隐绰绰的自己的轮廓映在红里，但却并不知道脸上的羞晕已淹没在对方的双眼里了。他的耳边有什么声音在规律地震颤着，然后一个陌生的很软的物体贴上了嘴唇，把这声音叫停。  
“唔……”  
面前这双黑黑的小狗眼瞪得如此圆，叫亲吻他的渚薰不忍心不看。  
这黑眼是茫茫宇海舀出来的一杯，不是空无一物的灰暗，而是偷藏星光的墨黑。别人惧怕太空的孤独和沉默，他却在包纳万色的苍穹身上吮食聋哑的母爱。因而这片无动于衷的星空下，他的眼睛才这样亮。  
请你抱我吧。  
不要沉到宇宙里去。熟睡了十四年的少年的身体，想要舒展枝叶，想要夺得和拥有，想要贪婪地舔舐。是肉体纯洁的欲望，是性的无知的孩子，有一双雏鸟的眼，无知觉地转动，问不出“是什么”这样的话。逻辑思维消弭在充满灰尘的空气里。坦诚的肉体激起了灵感，指挥思维，他脱口而出：请你抱我吧。  
“不，我不是……”  
两个人的润湿的嘴唇只离了有一指宽度，结结巴巴的声音引得渚薰展眉笑了一下，他立刻就说：“我明白了。”  
接着他温柔地俯身，额头抵在真嗣的头边，从胸膛开始的各个地方，都与他所爱的人紧紧地相贴着。他几乎跪着，好像虔诚地完成了这个要求。  
“真嗣君认为‘抱’是这个意思吗？”  
真嗣的脸已经红得不能再红了，肢体僵硬得像下一秒就要把拳头重重锤在对方的腹部。


End file.
